


Jungle of Green

by Christywalks



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post s04e01
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: Blair声音里的痛苦和疲惫让Jim想要立刻冲出去，亲手撕碎那个人，无论他因为哨兵的本能对那个人有过怎样困惑的举动。Blair不该遭受这么多痛苦折磨，他不该梦到这些东西，他的梦里本该满是漂亮丰满的女孩以及年轻稚气的幻想。Jim是他的哨兵，他本该保护Blair免受一切痛苦，甚至Blair自己的梦。
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Kudos: 1





	Jungle of Green

**Author's Note:**

> 2016年旧文搬运存档

Jim猛地睁开双眼，从梦中惊醒。他躺在床上喘着粗气，一时间不知道自己在哪里，因为上一秒他还在那片足够让他永远沉溺其中的深海里，挣扎着想要让他不堪重负的肺部再多吸收一丝氧气，但漆黑无边的海水将他牢牢裹住，侵蚀着他的皮肤，掠夺着他的体温，让他不断下坠，下坠，坠入没有半丝生机的海沟深处，化为一具遗骸，一捧白骨，最终只剩下海床上斑驳可见的碎渣。

他躺在黑暗里，一时间不知道自己该做什么，但他很快发现他在黑暗中的视力宛若葬身海底，而模糊的听觉就像海水倒灌进耳朵。这时Jim才意识到自己并没有开启哨兵的能力，于是他试着调高听觉，直到凌晨三点钟的小瀑布城在他的耳边铺陈开来，路边夜班工人卡车的声音遥远而响亮，在离他一百码那幢公寓楼里有人正百无聊赖地盯着电视，而除此之外成百上千睡梦中的心跳声正围绕着他，有的安稳平和，有的急促激烈，扑通，扑通，仿佛一台台向这座城市输出动力的永动机，合在一起交织成一曲Jim日渐熟悉的和鸣。

而在这所有的心跳声中，有一个永远让他无比熟悉。那个心跳声其实离他非常近，只有几步远的距离，就在楼下那间小小的卧室里。在听到熟悉心跳声的那一刻，Jim感觉自己的心跳终于平静了下来，因为他知道刚才的一切只是梦，而那个人仍然在他的楼下安稳地睡着，远离一切危险——

但也许并非 **一切** 危险。Jim皱起眉头，在意识到对方远比平时急促的心跳声时立刻从床上坐了起来，将听觉集中在他的身上。不，这个人睡得绝对不算安稳，事实上他的心脏跳的比Jim刚才还要急促，仿佛他在努力跑着一场无法结束的马拉松，而他的嘴里也传来断断续续的呢喃叫喊，声音破碎且不安，在Jim的耳朵里被放大数倍，有如雷鸣。

“不……求你，别——”Jim听到对方这样痛苦地喊道。几乎不假思索，Jim立刻从床上跳了下来，三步并作两步冲下楼梯，撞开那间小卧室的房门。房间同样一片漆黑，但Jim的夜视觉让他立刻看到对方整个人摊在床上，面孔煞白，冷汗从额头源源不断地滚落进被汗水打湿的额发。他只在门口犹豫了半秒钟就立刻走了过去，在对方的床边坐下，一只手捧住他的脸颊，另一只手紧紧搂住仍然在颤抖的肩膀，轻声呼唤着对方的名字：

“Blair，”Jim轻柔地晃着年轻人，“醒醒，你在做噩梦。”

在他的怀里Blair仍然在一边呻吟一边颤抖，但他的呼吸在听到Jim的声音之后渐渐趋于平稳，几秒种后他猛地睁开蒙着雾的蓝眼睛，在认出眼前的人是Jim的那一刻很明显地放松了身体。

“老天……”Blair长叹一口气，“真是个糟糕透顶的梦。”

“给我讲一讲？……当然如果你愿意讲的话？”Jim不知道该怎么安慰他。

“该怎么说呢……”Blair倒是一点也不在意，仰头看着对他而言仍然一片黑暗的天花板，一只手紧紧握住Jim搭在他肩头的手腕，“我梦到一片非常、非常深的海，海水里什么都没有，没有鱼，没有海洋生物，连一丝光都没有，而我在不停地下坠，没人救我，没法呼吸。在你叫醒我之前，我真的以为我要淹死在海底了。”

Jim什么都没说，但他不由自主收紧了搂住Blair肩头的手臂，因为对方描述的这个梦境和他自己的那个一模一样，他能从Blair的声音里感到同样的无力与恐惧。除此之外，Jim心底有个声音还在告诉他这不仅仅是两个人做了同样的梦那么简单，因为自从那天——自从Blair死而复生的那天，Jim就一直在做各种各样奇怪的梦，梦到他从没见过的景色与人。他之前以为自己这段时间太过紧张了，但现在他该考虑起另一种可能性了。

只不过现在不是考虑的时候，因为Blair仍然在他身旁惊恐地瞪着眼睛喘着气，于是Jim将所有思绪的抛在一边，双手来到Blair的腋下，将他的上半身轻轻地从床上抱了起来，让他靠在自己的怀里，然后开始在他的背部缓慢地画起圈。这个动作对于两个朋友之间也许太过亲密了，但他们谁也没心情去想这些，因为Blair把头紧紧埋在Jim的颈窝里，一只手满满抓了一把他柔软的T恤，另一只深陷在Jim的后背肌肉里。过了许久，也许好几分钟，Blair的心跳终于恢复到正常的水平了。

“好点了吗？”

“好多了。”Blair长叹一口气，“Jim，我不想吓唬你，但梦到这么多水对我的精神状态绝对不是件好事。我知道我们两个之间我负责恐高，你才是有深海恐惧的那个，但自从——总之我现在对水也没有什么好感了。”

“我知道，我知道，没关系。”Jim尽可能放轻声音。尽管已经过去快一个月了，但他们谁也不愿直接提起那个女人的名字，“都过去了，Blair，再没人能伤害到你了。”

“我知道她再也没能力伤害我们了，但是我还是——这些梦，Jim，我要被它们烦死了。”Blair的声音无比沮丧，“我知道我需要睡眠，但我只要一闭上眼睛就会看到那些画面，那些我再也不想看到第二次的画面。我能控制我白天的思维，但我控制不了自己的梦。再这么下去我会发疯的。”

Blair声音里的痛苦和疲惫让Jim想要立刻冲出去，亲手撕碎那个人，无论他因为哨兵的本能对那个人有过怎样困惑的举动。Blair不该遭受这么多痛苦折磨，他不该梦到这些东西，他的梦里本该满是漂亮丰满的女孩以及年轻稚气的幻想。Jim是他的哨兵，他本该保护Blair免受一切痛苦，甚至Blair自己的梦。

蓝色丛林中黑豹与灰狼交融的身影在Jim眼前一晃而过，他定了定神，突然意识到也许他可以。环视了一圈Blair被汗水打湿皱巴巴的床单，Jim挥手将毯子推到地上，然后他带着怀里的Blair重新躺回床上，他的手臂仍然紧紧抱着Blair的肩膀，将体型较小的年轻人从头到脚裹在怀里。Blair的脸颊贴在Jim的脖子上，一只手抱着他的腰，另一只手蜷缩在他们身体中间，贴着Jim的胸口。

“来吧，Chief，闭上眼睛。”

Blair抬头看了他一眼，慢慢闭上双眼。

“还记得你曾经将给过我控制感官的方法吗？”Jim的下巴抵在Blair的头顶，蹭着那里柔软的卷发，“我现在希望你也这么做，将注意力集中在我的心跳上，然后跟着我的节奏一起呼吸。”

Blair深吸一口气，有些颤抖地随着Jim胸膛的起落一起呼出来。

“就这样，好极了。”Jim低头吻了吻Blair的头发，“然后我希望你来和我一起想象秘鲁那片绿色的森林。没有水，没有一滴水，只有无边无际的绿色。你能看到每片树叶的形状，摸到裸露在地面之外植物粗糙的根须，听到丛林里叫不上名字的鸟清脆的鸣叫，嗅到脚下泥土温暖芬芳的味道。你就在那里，Chief，你在丛林之中，躺在泥土之上，枕着柔软的根须，听着鸟鸣声入眠。而我也在那里，就在你的身边，守护着你，永远守护着你，让你免于一切危险……”

随着Jim的讲述，Blair的呼吸越来越平稳沉重，然后Jim几乎感受到Blair进入睡梦的那一刻，因为他的眼皮也在瞬间沉了下来，仿佛Blair在提醒他遵守诺言，带他一起坠入梦乡，好让Jim在那里也能守护着自己。清醒的意识正在不断流失，Jim再次收紧搂在Blair身上的手臂，把鼻尖埋在Blair仍然汗湿的长卷发里，嗅着那股无比熟悉亲密的味道，追随着Blair进入这个绿色的梦境。

在Jim的梦境里没有水，没有深海，只有一片望不到边际的绿色丛林。在丛林的心脏深处Blair正在安然沉睡，而Jim时刻保持着警醒，用哨兵的眼睛和耳朵注视着周围，守护着他睡梦中的向导免于一切危险。


End file.
